Fuera de la jaula
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: La sociedad dice una cosa, tu corazón dice otra, entonces, comienza el conflicto moral sobre lo qué es correcto y lo que no lo es. Finalmente la respuesta la llevamos cada uno, nadie puede hacer las cosas por ti, pero sí ayudarte a solucionarlas. [Reto Aniversario Proyecto 1-8] [Ligero, muy ligero, femslash/Mención Kenyako]


Lo sé, mi tardanza no merece perdón de Dios, pero por motivos varios estuve MUY ausente y me costó muchísimo terminar este reto de Aniversario. Mi retadora secreta (que sospecho quién es) me dio tres opciones y decanté por la última. Este fic me costó más que otros trabajos (aparte por un periodo horrible de sequía). El título es malísimo, pero al menos cumplí con lo de la frase que me pidieron -creo(?)-.

¡Pero aquí estamos!

Ya saben, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y eso :'D ¡los dejo hasta las notas finales!

* * *

**Fuera de la Jaula  
**

_«Los pájaros nacidos en jaula creen que volar es una enfermedad». _

_._

_._

_**Si la vida te da limones…**_

—"_Haz limonada, ¿no?" _—Le hubiera respondido a Mimi ante aquella pregunta, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero estoy aquí, encerrada en un cuarto de un hotel que no pagué —o, más bien, no recuerdo haberlo hecho—, pugnando por no morderme las uñas, rascando constantemente la piel de mis manos en un gesto, más que nervioso_, neurótico_. Procuro no toser, procuro que mi único movimiento sea el llevar la botella de té helado contra mis labios, darle un sorbo y dejarla en su lugar, porque todavía no lo asimilo.

Había que ser demasiado ingenua como para dejarlo salir a la luz… Y justo así y justo con ella cerca. Pero sé que por mucho que me esté aquí, sentada sobre el tocador de madera oscura, mirándome los pies, arañándome las manos, no voy a sacar nada en limpio si no actúo.

_Actuar._

Actuar es la clave, ¿y cómo? Mimi no es discreta y esto en algún momento se me irá de las manos.

Me bajo de un salto, me coloco el calzado y tras dejar unos pocos billetes y una nota de disculpas en la mesa de noche del acompañante, me dispongo a salir otra vez al ruido ensordecedor de la calle.

¿Desde cuándo Shibuya me parece un barrio tan abrumador y superficial? Me apresuro a llegar a la estación, lo último que quiero es darle más motivos de sospecha al mundo. Y él, él sabrá comprender mis motivos, siempre los comprende, no me extraña que me aguante aún en estos momentos. Él lo ve natural —y me preocupa viniendo de su parte en específico—, entonces, ¿por qué sólo yo parezco alarmada?

_Parecer. _

Apariencias. Apariencias a mantener. Me deslizo el cabello para que cubra el cuello. La gente es experta en juzgar, en mirar la paja en el ojo ajeno, sin fijarse que tiene los ojos podridos de tanta basura en ellos. La puerta del tren se cierra tras de mí y entonces me recargo contra el cristal, mi corazón late al mismo ritmo frenético de las ruedas sobre los rieles. Quiero tranquilizarme y no lo consigo.

Si la verdad sale a la luz… adiós futura carrera, adiós amistades, adiós a todo lo que he construido, se iría por algo todavía más natural, si yo no estuviese tampoco tan llena de prejuicios, lo habría dicho y ya. Es triste estar tan amoldada que simplemente lo asumes como algo malo.

¿Pero qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué hay de aborrecible en _todo esto_?

Me muevo dos pasos hacia adelante y otro más hacia el lado para poder apoyarme contra una de las paredes del vagón, la gente viene y va, el sol todavía no se ha ocultado. Supongo que todos van muy metidos en sus respectivas cabezas, pero apenas se sepa, todos esos ojos me mirarán de forma acusadora, juzgándome por cosas naturales, pecados a ojos ajenos.

¡Odio todo esto! Me llevo la mano derecha contra la frente, tengo un poco de fiebre. Maldito estrés que causa estragos en mi propia salud.

**« — »**

.

.

_**Si la vida te da limones…**_

—_Pide tequila y sal y ¡a beber se ha dicho!_ —¿No? ¿No era así?

Donde estuve muchos años, mi sentido de la moral se resume a algo normal, _sentido común_ inclusive, pero aquí… aquí te miran como si acabaras de admitir que matas bebés por gusto cuando les hablo sobre mi visión de la vida. No me extraña, entonces, que la gente se la viva disgustada, que ante cualquier estallido de estrés simplemente colapsen. Son como ollas a presión. _Pobrecillos_, me dan un poco de pena.

O quizá sí, mi concepto de la moral, mi forma de ver la vida, están tan distorsionados que no soy capaz de ver qué está mal con los demás o conmigo misma. No me llamaría a mí misma una inmoral, porque tampoco voy por la vida infundiendo mi "cuestionable" moral. _Amoral _tal vez, por no compartir los mismos conceptos. Sí, _amoral_ es un término un poco más certero.

Cualquiera que diga que la salud mental de un japonés promedio está bien, cualquiera que se atreva a siquiera decir que los japoneses son personas felices, está en un _grave error._

Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando Miyako me pidió casi suplicante que no dijera nada aquel día que la descubrí. Para mí fue un poco obvio, supongo que los demás vienen haciendo oídos sordos desde hace ya rato, porque encima de gente buena para juzgar, este lugar está lleno de egoístas que sólo piensan en sí mismos.

_Egoísmo._

Siento que el egoísmo de la sociedad nipona causa todos estos problemas. Mis propias compañeras de clase se la llevan entre terapias que no funcionan —"tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que centrarte, debes honrarte a ti misma y a tu familia"—. No me extraña, entonces, sentirme tan enferma en una sociedad que está todavía peor.

_Honor._

La palabra «honor» me causa escalofríos, como si aún fuéramos almas atrapadas en un siglo pasado. «Las chicas japonesas, en el fondo, me recuerdan a avecillas atrapadas en una jaula», solía decirme Michael cada vez que estábamos juntos, me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba la frente «tú eres diferente; pareces libre. Eres libre».

Libre. _Diferente_.

Si fuera igual a todas estas personas, si mi alma también estuviera atrapada entre mis costillas a modo de prisión, me pregunto si estaría diciendo todas estas cosas.

Probablemente no. Y, más allá de eso, estaría mirando a todos con el mismo ojo crítico con el cual soy observada. La observación ajena, desde siempre, ha sido la menor de mis preocupaciones. Y no pretendo cambiar sólo para encajar en esta realidad, a quien le guste, ¡perfecto! Y a quién no, ¡qué pena!

Mike tiene razón, soy la única de todos los pájaros que se atrevió a aletear y a volar fuera de la jaula.

Porque si alguien ha de juzgarme por mis acciones, esa persona soy yo. Probablemente le daría el privilegio a mis padres, pero por mera cuestión de que ellos fueron quienes me dieron la vida, ¿por qué por otra razón si no?

La vida no debería ser tan complicada y eso, tanto Miyako como el resto de mis amigos, deberían saberlo.

* * *

_«La familia, la sociedad, la cultura, nos pone en un molde; cuando nos salimos del molde, empieza la curación y, no solo eso: hay que hacer algo que nunca haya hecho uno y mientras más difícil, mejor»._

.

.

Mi primer error fue el creer que estaba sola en el baño de mujeres del instituto. Aquel lunes me dolía todo el cuerpo y no precisamente por estar enferma. Si me pongo a mirar las cosas en retrospectiva, quería que aquello pasara, quería que las cosas se dieran justo así y no de otra manera. No es como si estuviese haciendo algo completamente aberrante o fuera de lo normal, usualmente las relaciones largas terminan en eso.

Entonces me acuerdo de mi madre y de sus eternos discursos del tipo «una señorita ha de darse a respetar», «luego de que estés casada podrás hacerlo», «¿acaso quieres hacer lo mismo que tu hermana?»

Y me acuerdo de mi hermana, cuando se supo, la discusión fue campal, mamá la trató de lo peor, Chizuru, Mantarou y yo sólo miramos en silencio desde un rincón mientras Momoe simplemente bajaba la mirada ante nuestra enfurecida madre. Papá sólo le dirigía miradas silenciosas, decepcionadas, esas miradas que hacen más daño que cualquier grosería, que el más feo de los improperios. Luego un «ya no aguanto más tus normas ridículas» y un portazo. Por educación, mis hermanos y yo volvimos a nuestras ocupaciones habituales, completamente turbados.

La situación sólo pudo empeorar; mamá echó a mi hermana mayor de la casa y comenzó a celarnos a Chizuru y a mí.

Volviendo al momento exacto en que comenzó todo esto, salí del cubículo tras haber llorado mi alma, dispuesta a lavarme el rostro. Las piernas todavía me temblaban cuando me acerqué al tocador para lavarme las lágrimas. Al levantar la cabeza y al ver su reflejo junto al mío en el espejo, sólo pude soltar un respingo.

—No es lo que crees —me apuré a responder sin que ella siquiera hubiera abierto la boca.

_Puedo culpar a mi madre de mi neurosis._

—Miyako, ¿acaso tú…?

El golpe contra la mesada de mármol me dolió, pero hizo el suficiente eco por el espacio del cuarto de baño como para acallar cualquier intento de palabra. Mimi sólo bajó la vista a mi zurda ligeramente ensangrentada y luego la dirigió a mis ojos. Por alguna razón, supe que ella _no me juzgaba._

—No es del todo _extraño _que lo hagas, Miyako —tomó mi mano y la envolvió sutilmente en su pañuelo—. Ve a la enfermería a hacerte ver esa mano.

Y se fue tal como había comenzado nuestra espontánea conversación.

Desde ese día me volví su sombra. Necesitaba saber que mi secreto estaba a salvo, que sus labios eran una tumba sellada a cal y canto. Podría decir incluso que fue un poco parte de obsesión.

De verdad que yo no quería llegar a estas medidas desesperadas, pero ya bien he mencionado todos los problemas que acarrearía el que se supiese todo. Aunque, a veces, en mis momentos de intimidad, me pregunto realmente qué es lo que hay de malo, si como dice Mimi, es algo completamente natural, es algo que todo el mundo hace, que los tiempos han cambiado…

Díselo a nuestra sociedad, _al japonés promedio_, entonces.

Si ella ha sido capaz de ver en mí, sin siquiera preguntar nada, ¿podrán los demás adivinar, tal como ella, lo que he hecho en este último tiempo? No lo creo, a lo mucho de parte de Hikari o Sora. Comienzo a pensar que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para detectar los errores de otras mujeres y así poder despedazar a nuestras pares a partir de críticas que de constructivas no tendrán nada o a mirarlas como pobres criaturas a través de los años y así.

—Corta ya —me enfrentó un día de esos, sosteniendo el batido de moka y chocolate blanco entre sus manos—, no diré nada de esto, Miyako… uno; porque no quiero quedar como entrometida y dos; ¡eres mi amiga, por Dios!

—Es que tú ya sabes… el estigma y todo lo que conlleva… —me excusé pobremente, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa en la cafetería, aquel sábado por la tarde—. Además… —continué, manteniendo el aire en mis pulmones durante varios segundos antes de soltarlo— a veces… eres un poco indiscreta y, bueno, ¡estaba asustada!

Ken dice que cuando busco excusas para justificar lo injustificable comienzo a soltar una verborrea que, a fin de cuentas, termina creando «huecos argumentales» en cualquier discusión. ¡Para un hombre estos asuntos siempre son más simples! De todos modos, nunca me lo ha dicho en son de pelear, simplemente opina, en lo que él estudia para álgebra y en lo que yo me devano los sesos.

—Tus notas van a caer si sigues así, Miya —me mira desde el escritorio, jugueteando con el lápiz mecánico entre sus dedos, la mejilla apoyada en la mano izquierda—. Y, de todas formas, es un asunto que nos concierne a nosotros dos, que Mimi-san se haya terminado enterando por causas que escapan a tu control tampoco lo vuelve un crimen. _Si alguien te dice algo, también deberá lidiar conmigo_.

_Al menos_ me apoya.

Sin embargo, no le he contado lo que sucedió hace unas semanas en mi casa, con Momoe. Y es mejor, de momento, que no lo sepa, sólo volvería las cosas todavía más incómodas de lo que ya están. A veces también lo veo acomplejado y con uno de nosotros en ese estado nos basta y sobra.

¡Y pensar que ya llevamos saliendo cerca de tres años! No me puedo creer del todo que la gente no lo vea como obvio, que una relación como la nuestra en algún punto se vuelve más íntima y que una cosa lleva a la otra… y simplemente _sucede_.

Esa tarde de domingo simplemente llegamos a mutuo consenso de que mientras el tema no se toque, las cosas seguirán estando bien, que simplemente seguiríamos nuestra rutina, intentando estar ajenos a cualquier crítica o comentario demasiado mordaz.

Tampoco se puede estar en paz con Dios y con el Diablo a la misma vez, ¡pero hay gente que sí es capaz! Comienzo a pensar que Ken es un poco así, como Mimi, pero en situaciones inversas, quizá por este pequeño detalle logro tener una relación y una amistad íntima respectivamente con cada uno de ellos.

Me permití, finalmente, dejarle una nota de disculpa y mi parte del pago, simplemente resumí en que me sentía demasiado abrumada como para verle a la cara como si nada. Y él, como de costumbre, siempre sabe comprender.

Volví a aparecerme en casa de Mimi esa misma tarde.

**« — »**

Miyako finalmente me dijo porqué este tema le ponía tan nerviosa y no puedo menos que compadecerla, en este caso me alegro de forma un poco egoísta de ser hija única y, más allá, de la mentalidad tan abierta de mis padres —se ve que lograron empaparse un poco con el pensamiento occidental—. Luego, para no abrumarla más, decidí que lo mejor que podríamos hacer era mirar una película mientras yo le hacía la manicura. Cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa agradecida, supe que había orientado el asunto precisamente hacia donde ella deseaba llevarlo; claramente no le apetecía tocarlo otra vez, y para mí era respetable.

Como el día lunes no teníamos clases, le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, porque no sería capaz de enviarla en ese estado de nervios a su casa, menos después de que me dijera que había quedado con Ken, omitió los detalles, más que por timidez, por respeto a él. Y la que terminó sonriéndole de forma boba fui yo.

—Sigo pensando que fuiste una buena sucesora de la Pureza —paseé mi nariz por su cabello, me respondió con risitas.

Al menos estaba relajada y aquello me gustaba, algo tiene Miyako que vuelve su estado anímico contagioso, sea cual sea, logras empaparte de ella… ya sé _porqué_ Ken la eligió por sobre sus muchas pretendientes, ¡nadie queda indiferente a su influencia! Mantuve el abrazo por sobre sus hombros, mirando a ninguna parte en particular, pensando en que sería fantástico que alguien me tuviera en tal consideración.

Y con más razón me molesto por los ridículos conceptos de esta sociedad sobre la virginidad, me acuerdo de las muchas _Idols _que se ven en serios problemas cuando se sabe que no son puras, lo primero es el corte de cabello —porque por el hecho de que ya no eres inocente, no se te permite llevar el cabello largo nunca más—, luego viene la estigmatización y finalmente el derrumbe de sus carreras, a menos que decanten por dedicarse a otra cosa, una _Idol_ debe ser un ejemplo de pureza, de castidad.¹

Al fin y al cabo, son la expresión máxima de la mentalidad colectiva, pero_ pésimos_ ejemplos. No discuto por el hecho de promover valores, pero sí por otorgarles una cuota inmerecida de estrés a las chicas en general.

Pienso en todo esto mientras Miya duerme a mi lado, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, en serio… sé que a veces soy un poco bocazas e inoportuna, pero es algo que una amiga querida considera importante, es imposible que le falle en algo así. Despejé con cuidado su cuello, peinando con los dedos su cabello.

Y allí estaban, pequeñas, pero presentes. Tres minúsculas marcas rojizas, claro que sabía que aquello había sido producido sólo en un tipo de circunstancia. Volví a deslizar su cabello sobre aquella porción de piel, porque con ello comenzaban las especulaciones y no quería verme alterada en ninguna forma.

Ah sí, olvidé ese pequeño detalle, a pesar de que soy lo que llaman en estricto rigor _una chica femenina_, siento que mi consciencia en cuanto a géneros es ligeramente diferente de lo normal, digo, me daría igual el estar con una chica que con un chico, he experimentado cosas de una noche con otras chicas, al menos allá en Estados Unidos, a ellas les atraía mi aire japonés, lo encontraban _cute_. Y cabe añadir que, sí, en cierta parte Miyako entra en lo que yo considero _atractivo_.

Volví a apartar su cabello de su cuello, posando apenas mis labios sobre una de esas marcas, una sonrisa me invadió al pensar que aquello era una suerte de beso indirecto con el novio de mi amiga, tuve que contener una carcajada ante esa idea ridícula, mis labios habían tocado su piel; eso era todo.

No, no me gusta Miyako en ese sentido, es sólo que ella… simplemente es ella.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano que ella, mis padres aprovecharon el festivo para salir, por lo que no me extrañó verla al rato después en la cocina mientras me encontraba masticando lentamente un poco de cereal. Me saludó con un gesto breve, la invité a sentarse frente a mí en la pequeña mesa que utilizábamos durante los días de semana.

—Miya, estuve pensando detenidamente y… —dejé caer la cuchara en el cuenco, sonriéndole otra vez— no tienes de qué preocuparte, puedes confiar plenamente en mí, que mis labios son una tumba. En serio

Le alcancé la leche y la caja de cereales, Miyako sólo tomó asiento y se dispuso a servirse sin mucha energía, aunque yo concluí que era por el hecho de haber despertado recientemente. Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, luego bajó la mirada a su cereal con leche y ya no tocamos el tema por el resto de la mañana. Más tarde le ofrecí el baño para que se diera una ducha para después peinarla.

Tiene que creerme, de verdad que debe creerme. Voy a proteger este secreto, incluso si para mí no es relevante, he comprendido que para ella sí. La esperé en mi habitación, leyendo un libro, con una imagen deliberadamente despreocupada.

—Hey, luces un poco más fresca —le di un golpecito en el hombro, buscando de inmediato algo en mi guardarropa que le pudiese quedar, descartando de inmediato los pantalones por un tema de tiro—. Estaba pensando en que hoy deberías ir y salir con Ken, ya sabes, una disculpa por dejarle así tan de improvisto… ¡él entenderá que sólo entraste en pánico!

Miyako simplemente rió, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se vestía a mi lado. Finalmente saqué uno de mis vestidos favoritos que perfectamente le podría quedar a ella y la obligué a usarlo.

—Te lo doy, tú, al ser más esbelta, lo luces mejor —volví a reírme en lo que buscaba mi maleta de maquillaje para «hacer magia».

Después del almuerzo, quedaron de verse y conversar sobre el asunto del día anterior. Yo, sinceramente, sólo deseaba quedarme en casa, realizando algún maratón de alguna de mis series favoritas.

—¿Segura que no deseas venir? —me miró antes de colocarse el calzado, arrimando su bolso a su costado.

—¿Y hacer mal tercio? No, gracias, la televisión y yo tenemos una fogosa cita el día de hoy —soltó una carcajada de las suyas y yo sólo le sonreí—. Tú confía, ¿sí? Cuando estemos un poco más adultos vas a reírte de esto, ya verás.

Antes de abrir la puerta, me acerqué rápidamente, atrapando sus labios entre los míos, sin darle mayor lugar a explicaciones. Volví a sonreír cerca de su rostro y la ayudé a girarse sobre su eje, dándole un ligero empujoncito.

—¡Ya sabes lo que dicen, Miya! ¡Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada!

Me miró completamente sonrojada, pero con una clara sonrisa de alivio en sus labios, tras despedirse, salió.

Y yo me quedé de pie en la puerta hasta que la perdí de vista, volviendo a dejarme caer en el sofá para seguir mi tarde de _vicio._ Hice bien al menos ahora, no interferir. El beso… el beso fue sólo una pequeña «recompensa» que tomé por mi propia mano, nada más que eso.

Espero que ella sea otra de las aves que se atreve a volar fuera de la jaula.

**« . . . »**

* * *

¹: Tal como explica Mimi, las Idols japonesas si bien pese a su fama y todo aquello, se ven bajo una fuerte presión social, principalmente respecto al hecho de la castidad, ellas deben imponer cierta imagen «pura» puesto que son el ejemplo para muchas otras jovencitas. Por esta razón, muchas Idols no siguen su carrera tras los veintitantos años, normalmente optando a otras cosas (dedicarse a una carrera musical más seria, actuación, diseño de modas o una vida normal y sencilla).

Bueno, es todo lo que hay que explicar, mis amores :D sé que la narración es un poco confusa, pero siento que de otra manera no habría salido.

Y... me atrevo a decir que la que me retó fue . .

Sin más, me vuelvo a disculpar por esta horrible tardanza, salgo de mi exilio para publicar y bueno y tal.

¡Se me cuidan, corazones!

**Carrie S.**


End file.
